Best Worst School Year
by frogchik090
Summary: Sequel to The Best Worst Year. Jade and Tori are happily dating as their senior year at Hollywood Arts starts and they both couldn't be happier. Will they stay happy and together when the drama of college, other girls and even family drama happens? JORI story all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

I'm woken from a very nice dream I was having involving Tori by the obnoxious alarm on my phone. What an awful way to wake up but it's the only thing that does the trick; I'll sleep through music or just the alarm on vibrate. I quickly snooze it so I can lie in bed for a few more minutes. I turn back onto my side and pull Tori's still sleeping body tighter to me. I love snuggling with her, I wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone besides her but it's the truth. I have a small content smile on my face as I close my eyes and enjoy being in Tori's arms and having her in mine for a few minutes before we have to get up and get ready for school.

The alarm starts going off again after about 10 minutes this time causing Tori to stir and wake up. I shut off the alarm instead of just snoozing it this time. Tori stretches a little keeping her eyes closed.

"Morning Beautiful." She says when she finally opens her eyes.

"Morning Vega." I say gruffly. I may be together with Vega now but that doesn't change me completely. She just rolls her eyes at me and I lean over and kiss her. After kissing for a few seconds I pull back before it gets too heated earning an annoyed groan of protest from Vega. It causes me to smirk.

I'm only like this with Vega in the morning. I won't talk to anyone besides her before I have my coffee. The entire time I was with Beck I had to have coffee before I would even say anything to him or even kiss him.

"Come on, let's grab some coffee and then we can shower." I say with a smirk getting out of bed making my way down stairs. I hear Vega follow as I pour us both cups of coffee. I take out the flavored creamer for her and some sugar for myself. I add my two scoops of sugar as Vega gets to the kitchen to mix in her creamer. I sip on my coffee letting it cool down while Vega takes a big gulp because hers is probably already cold from how much creamer she just put in.

"Jeez Vega why don't you have some coffee with your creamer." I say sarcastically earning my second eye roll for the day.

"Well Jade we can't all be like you drinking coffee black. " Vega continues to drink her coffee walking back up to her room. I follow shortly with my coffee that finally cooled down enough so I can start drinking it. I finish it after a few minutes and hear the shower start. I grab my bag of stuff and head into the bathroom.

After our shower, which I purposely made my alarm early because I knew we would get a little distracted, I grabbed another cup of coffee and got ready for school. After we were both finished we headed downstairs seeing Tori's mom heading out the door.

"Bye girls, have a good day at school." She said walking out the door. I'm sure she is happy we are going back to school today. There was an incident last week involving Scotty and Andre. We were having some stupid bowling tournament on the wii.

**Flashback:**

_"Dude, give me the controller." Andre said walking up to Scotty who had walked into Tori's dining room. Andre wanted my brother's controller he was using claiming it was the lucky controller because everyone who has used it has won. I don't even fully know why Scotty wouldn't let him use it. I just know they both ended up in the dining room right in front of the screen door. The screen door was closed instead of the big heavy glass door because we had a very unusually cooler summer day. Tori was out on the deck showing Cat the new expansion her mom has built to their patio by their back door. I was by the table eating from a bowl of pretzels watching Scotty and Andre act like two 5 year olds._

_ "Come on man!" Andre says taking hold of the controller but Scotty wouldn't budge his hold on it._

_ "Hell no dude, I'm not giving up this controller."_

_ "You have used it the past 2 games I think it's my turn even if you lose next game you won't be out!" Andre says. _

_ As the two childish boys are each trying to pull the controller out of the other's hand Robbie walks into the dining room from kitchen opening that leads into the dining room. He has a bowl of chips to add to the other foods on the table. The chips distract Andre, causing him to let go of the controller, to grab some chips. Scotty is still pulling on the remote when Andre lets go, and as I said they were right in front of the screen door, Scotty had his back to it with Andre right in front of him. Scotty goes flying backwards when Andre lets go knocking the bowl of chips out of Robbie's hands and falling through the screen door not only ripping the screen but bending the door itself falling on his ass on the deck while the door fell on him. _

_ No one could help Scotty up for a few minutes because we were all laughing so hard we couldn't move. _

_ "Oh my god." I said through laughing. "Are you," I laughed again not even getting through a full sentence. "Are you alright?" I barely got out before laughter took over again. I think Scotty would have been dying laughing if it was our door and not Tori's._

_ "Oh my god." Vega says coming over to the door after she has calmed down from laughing. "What the hell am I going to tell my mom?" God I love when Vega swears it's almost as funny as when a child does it, admit it you think its funny when a little kid says a swear its ok._

**End Flashback**_._

I chuckle to myself thinking about the whole screen door incident. I don't know if I have ever laughed so hard in my life; if I have it's been a long time. Scotty and Vega could have had a contest for whose face was funnier. The funniest part of all was explaining to her mom how we broke the door and how we were all completely sober.

"What are you laughing at?" Vega asks while she puts cream cheese on the bagels she toasted for us.

"Just thinking about the whole screen door thing and how happy your mom must be that we are going back to school." I see Vega smile.

"Yeah she probably is." We grab our bagels and head out to the car to make the drive to school.

We got Tori's car for today and drove to school. I held her hand as she made the short drive to Hollywood Arts.

"Can you believe it Jade, our senior year? Aren't you so excited?" Tori said getting all giddy as we pulled into the parking lot. I was wondering when this side of her was going to come out. I knew she was going to be excited and make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah so excited I could shit rainbows." I deadpanned earning my third eye roll of the day. Yes as twisted as it sounds I like to keep track of how many times I can make Vega roll her eyes in a day. I'm waiting until she does it so much her eye falls out. I mean seriously how cool would it be if her eye popped out.

We get out of the car Tori comes around to the other side and takes my hand as we walk in. We stop at her locker and then mine and then we just stand there waiting for the gang to show up. I pull her by her hips so she is flush against me and start kissing her. We make out for a few minutes before Cat comes up and squeezes us both to her.

"Hey guys! Oh my god can you believe it its our senior year! " Cat squeals squeezing us tight.

"Cat, let go." I say trying to wiggle out of her hold.

"I'm so excited Cat, I can't believe it either!" Vega says keeping her hold on me tight with one arm wrapping the other around Cat. I'm stuck and for whatever reason Tori has changed me some and I just deal with it.

I walk hand in hand with Tori out to her car as the day of school officially ends. Today was a very boring day just teachers telling us what to expect this year blah blah blah. I enjoy the few classes with Tori I have. We get to pick our seats in each class so we always sit next to each other. All the students seemed to have accepted our relationship. It's not surprising since most of the students were at the summer jam when I announced to everyone that I loved Tori.

We get in the car and make our way to Nozu, we decided to celebrate our last first day of high school at our favorite restaurant. Vega is staring straight ahead while driving but I can tell she is stressing about something on her mind. Leave it to her to be stressed about something the first day of school.

"Tori, what's on your mind?" I ask softly. I still pick on her make fun of her and can be a total gank to her but I care about her an hate if she is stressed or upset about something.

"I'm just thinking about this is our last year at Hollywood Arts how I need to start applying to colleges." Tori says before she starts chewing on her lip.

"Babe, relax. It is the first day of school no reason to stress about college yet, you have time to apply, don't worry." I say squeezing her hand.

"I know I know it's just bittersweet. We will get out of high school this year and move on with our lives but we will all be away from each other next year most likely." Tori says sadly.

"I know, that's why we just have to enjoy the time we have together now instead of stressing over next year when we go off to school." Vega looks over at me shocked by what came out of my mouth. Like I said she has changed me.

"Well look at you Jade." She says smiling. We avoid talk of school and arrive finding that gang at Nozu waiting for us. I wouldn't admit out loud that it makes me a little sad to think about next year that will all most likely go our separate ways. So I just block it out. I am possibly even going out of state if I can get into the college I really want to go to. Tori and I haven't really talked about college very much. I feel like we haven't been together long enough to plan out next year with her, so I just avoid the topic all together as does she.

We slide into the booth the gang is sitting at and the waiter comes over to get our drinks. I sit on the edge of the booth with Tori on my right; she is next to Andre who is next to Robbie who is next to Cat who is next to Beck on the other edge of the booth. We all order our sushi when the waiter brings our drinks and resume our talks about nothing. I sit there and mostly listen and put my arm around Tori. I watch her talk animatedly about her physics teacher with Andre and Robbie. I roll my eyes at how much of a dork Tori really is.

"He is really a cool guy I think I'm going to really enjoy his class." Tori says to Andre and Robbie All three are taking physics but Robbie and Andre are in a different class with a different teacher. I can't believe that there is more than one physics teacher.

"Man Tor I'm jealous my physics teacher seems like he is really boring and lame. I wonder if I can switch into your class we have it at the same time." Andre says and Robbie agrees.

"You guys are such dorks. " I mumble but only Tori hears me.

"Psht if I'm such a dork then what does that make you voluntarily hanging out with me and dating me." Tori says looking at me. I smirk at her.

"The girlfriend of a dork." I said matter of factly with my smirk. Tori just smiles and shakes her head giving me a quick kiss. "You're a dork but I love you anyways." I whisper in Tori's ear and kiss her again while pulling her closer to me.

"I love you too." Tori says into my lips. We start talking to the group again talking about other classes and what we want to do this weekend. I smile pushing all thoughts of college next year from my head and admitting that I do love these guys.

**So here is the sequel to The Best Worst Year. It took me a little while to get it started but I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. Not much happened so far but there is more to come. RandR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's the second chapter I hope everyone enjoys. Warning there is smut in this chapter. RandR.**

Tori's POV

The gang and I are currently sitting at lunch laughing and talking about this new viral video of a kid twerking and breaking his parents huge fish tank. I know it sounds stupid but if you watch it you'd laugh too. I'm eating my burrito in-between talking sitting next to Jade who has her arm around my lower back. I love it, I absolutely love when Jade has any physical contact with me and yes I know I sound like a giant sap.

"You know guys, it's probably a stunt video again, I have a hard time believing viral videos ever since the girl who set herself on fire twerking came out as fake." Andre says. He has a good point, but it doesn't make the video any less funny.

"How is Trina doing Tori? It's honestly really weird not seeing her at this school anymore?" Robbie asks randomly. I have to agree it's weird not having her come up to my table in the middle of the conversation saying Tori's friends while Jade goes "She isn't my friend," she wouldn't say that anymore. Things have really changed this year.

"She is good. She is actually at Los Angeles County Community College. She is still trying to acting but she is taking normal classes with a minor in psychology just incase." Trina goes to the same college as Scotty; they are still together and happier than ever. Scotty explained to Trina his plans with school and how it's always great to have a back up incase something happens. I know Trina comes off as dumb but she is actually really smart. She decided incase her acting career wouldn't take off she would have a back up with psychology and possibly go to law school like my mom.

"Yeah she goes to the same school as Scotty, but we don't see them much." Jade says. It makes me sad I don't see Scotty or Trina as much as I did in the summer. Trina and I became a lot closer when she stopped being her self-centered gank and Scotty was almost instantly my best friend when I moved in next door. Luckily we had plans to hang out with them this weekend. Most of the time they both ended up staying at my dad's house because it was closer to the college campus. They also both had part time jobs because though our parents helped they thought they should have to work a little themselves to buy things they want.

The bell to the end of lunch rang and we all got up making our way to Sikowitz. It was really exciting that we had his class right after lunch all together. I took my normal seat next to Jade and she took my hand as we sat together. We chatted quietly as we waited for Sikowitz to come in.

"Okay class today's acting exercise is going to be about making people believe you are in love on camera or stage." Sikowitz said walking into the classroom onto the stage looking for his first victims. He walked off stage where there was a black hat. " Each of you will drawl a name and a scenario, you can not change partners. You can not change partners!"

Sikowitz brings the hat over to me first. I really hope I pick Jade; I don't want to have to act like I am in love with someone else especially in front of her in class. I pick the name Courtney. She is a new girl in this class. She came here last year but I never really talked to her not having any classes with her. She has dirty blonde hair that hangs half way down her back and blue eyes almost as pretty as Jade's. She is thin and tall. I think she might play sports she is athletic.

I know Courtney is very popular with the guys and girls in this school; yes she is bi. She is in my physics class this year as well I haven't really spoken to her other than the polite hi in class. Jade picks after me sitting next to me, she of course picks Beck. I remind myself it is just an exercise. I know it won't mean anything but it won't make it easy for me to watch it. Sikowitz goes around after everyone is paired up and each pairing picks his or her scenarios. Courtney and I pick the first time saying I love you. Jade picks being in love when you shouldn't be.

Courtney comes to sit by me and Beck sits next to Jade so that Jade and I stay next to each other. We only get a few minutes to discuss quickly an idea but this is mostly going to be improv.

Courtney and I stop up on stage after the few minute discussion is over with. I start walking across the stage holding Courtney's hand getting into character.

"Katie this is such an lovely evening tonight for a walk." I say to Courtney.

"Yes Debbie it is. I, I really enjoyed tonight with you. " Courtney says stopping and turning to look at me. She has a small smile on her face.

"Katie, we have been seeing each other only for a short amount but I, I want to, to tell you something." I say shyly playing my part. I just imagine Jade on the stage with me. "I," I pause and give her the most loving look. " I love you." I say and quickly look away feigning embarrassment and fear.

"Debbie, look at me." Courtney says gently caressing me cheek and turning me to look at her. When I do she softly pecks me on the lips. " I love you too." Well that was unexpected we didn't discuss a kiss on the lips but I guess it makes the scene better but I mask the surprise.

"That was a very good portrayal of the first I love yous you two." Sikowitz says excitedly.

I walk off stage and take my seat back next to Jade. I slowly look at her to see her looking at me with a smirk with a look in her eye I can't read. She takes my hand and gently squeezes it before she goes up on stage with Beck. I really hope she isn't mad. I look towards the stage not really wanting to see Beck and Jade perform their skit.

"Okay Beck and Jade. You guys are in love and shouldn't be, go!"

"Catherine, I need to talk to you please, you won't answer my calls, I just had to see you." Beck says immediately getting into character.

"Martin, you know you can't show up at my door step, what if Richard were home?

"I don't care Catherine! I know you don't love him you love me. I can see it in your eyes!"

"No I can't I love Richard." Jade says looking off to the side avoiding Beck's angry desperate look.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me that your heart belongs to Richard and I'll leave and never bother you again." Beck says with a slight angry tone getting close to Jade's face. His facial expression is a mix of angst, anger and desperation.

"I can't, I can't do this, I'm with Richard, I'm sorry Martin." Jade says looking down to the ground in a defeated way. Beck grabs her chin softly and lifts her face to his.

"Tell me you don't love me." He whispers. Jade feigns sadness and pretends like she is going to cry

"I can't." She says in a very small quiet voice. Beck pulls her face to his and kisses hard. After a few seconds she pushes him back.

"I can't do this Martin! You need to leave now!" Jade says in an angry sad voice. Beck gives her a sad look and closes his eyes nodding. Beck turned around and walked away from Jade pausing to turn to her.

"I love you Catherine, I can't give up on you, you know where you can reach me." Beck says sadly and with that turns and walks all the way off stage as Jade falls to her knees with a fake cry. Despite it being my girlfriend and her ex they were amazing. Both are such amazing actors.

"Very good you two!" Sikowitz, "I have chills and goose bumps form the drama."

Jade stands up with a smirk and walks off stage claiming her seat next to me. She takes my hand and squeezes it.

"You were amazing." I say when I turn to look at her.

"You were good too." Jade says smirking and then leans over and kisses me quick. I just smile at the compliment I receive from Jade.

I sit the remainder of class holding Jade's hand watching Cat and some guy in the class I don't really know, they act out day of a wedding proposal and Robbie and Andre end up paired up having to do love at a work place. I didn't notice when Beck and Jade walked off stage at first that Beck moved his seat but now he is sitting next to Courtney talking to her. As far as I know he is still single. I think they would make a nice couple.

The bell rings not long after Andre and Robbie go and we all file out I say bye to everyone minus Jade because she walks me to class. We make my way to my next class and she holds my hand. We stop right in front of my physics class.

"I'll see you next class babe." Jade says pulling me to her to give her a hug. I lean back to give her a kiss. I bring my tongue out and run it over her lips before she opens her mouth. We play tongue hockey for a minute before she walks off to her class quickly and I smile walking into class because every time I kiss Jade it makes me warm all over.

I drive home with Jade after school. We decide we are just going to work on some homework today and then maybe swim or watch a movie after to relax. We actually focus enough on our homework for the first hour.

"I'm getting kind of hungry." I say after the hour.

"Me too." Jade says looking up with an evil smirk. We are both lying on our stomach on her bed. Jade crawls over to me like a lioness hunting her prey and flips me onto my back before getting on top and kissing me. I moan as her tongue enters my mouth.

I moan more as Jade starts kissing down my neck before sitting up to remove her shirt. I look at her feeling myself get wet at the site of her in just a black bra. Jade leans down and kisses me again as I reach behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra.

"I thought you were hungry." I get out between kisses. Jade lifts up again and pulls me up removing her bra off her shoulders and then taking off my shirt and bra. Our pants come off shortly after then I have a naked Jade lying on top of a naked me, and I love it.

"I am, but I'm hungry for you. I need you to make me forget all about that exercise in class today and what Sikowitz made us do." Jade says taking a nipple in her mouth and her hand massages my other breast.

"Mmmm fuck that feels so good Jade. I'll help you forget and you have to do the same for me. God Jade more."

"You like that?" Jade says before nibbling lightly on my nipples as her other hand makes it down to my core. "I want to hear you scream my name."

Jade starts playing with my clit slowly and moves her finger slowly down teasing my entrance. Her finger goes slightly in and back out up to my clit and repeat. I just want her inside.

"Please Jade. Don't tease, I need you inside me." I gasp out. Jade continues to tongue my nipple. I feel Jade smirk against my nipple before leaning up to kiss me again. Her finger still teases me while the other is playing with my nipple.

"You want me to fuck you Tori? Want me to stick my finger in and out of you until you come?" Jade growled out huskily just turning me on even more.

"Mmmm god Jade yes." I love when Jade talks dirty during sex it's such a turn on. I get too caught in the moment to even feel embarrassed like I will when we talk about sex outside the bedroom. "What about my tongue baby, do you want me to fuck you with my tongue? Want me to swirl my tongue inside of your pussy until you can't stand it?"

"Yes Jade fuck me with your tongue and your fingers until I beg you to stop!" I yell out.

Jade kisses her way down my body stopping to suck on each nipple. Jade takes a long slow lick up my slit and my hips involuntarily buck up wanting her inside. Jade smirks again taking my clit in her mouth as her finger continue to tease my entrance.

"Fuck Jade get inside me!" I say demandingly. Jade actually does what I say; I feel her tongue enter me as well as a finger. Oh god it feels so good.

"Yes baby right there that feels sooooo fucking good, mmmmm Jade." I moan out. I know I am getting close it won't take long until I come.

Jade starts moving her tongue and finger in and out of me faster until I close my eyes as tight as I can.

"JADE." I scream out as my orgasm hits, that doesn't stop Jade she keeps going and I have a second mind blowing, powerful orgasm explodes in me and I feel myself explode. Jade kisses her way back up to my mouth after making me come twice and before finding my mouth and kissing me passionately. I love my taste on her tongue.

"I love when you scream my name it turns me on so much. I never knew you could squirt Tori." I feel myself blush slightly.

"Well Jade you have an amazing tongue." Jade smirks.

"Tori you have a pretty amazing tongue yourself, so how about you use it on me." Jade says winking.

I flip us over and slowly make my way down Jade's body taking time to suck and nibble each nipple of Jade's gorgeous breasts. I make my way down to Jade's center and start tongue fucking Jade.

"Mmmmm yes Tori that feels so good. Mmmm gmph fuck." Jade moans out. I know it won't be much longer for her. I feel Jade's wall start tightening around my tongue. "TORI!" Jade screams as she comes in my mouth. That's right I got Jade West to scream my name.

Jade and I lay naked together in our post orgasm bliss just cuddling. I know we should really get back to homework but I love lying naked with Jade after sex. I lean over to kiss Jade and she has a happy smile on her face. I want to be like this with her forever. I lay my head on her chest and drift off into a peaceful sleep telling myself we can do homework later on after a little nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I'm sorry that this took so long for me to get out and to make it worse this chapter is a little shorter and isn't as good as I would have liked. It's somewhat of a filler to lead up to other drama coming. I hope it isn't too awful. RandR! **

"You know a picture would last longer." I smirk feeling Tori staring at my body as I float around in the pool.

"Yeah I know I'm still waiting to get one." Tori says back to my taking off her cover walking into the pool. It was a beautiful Thursday evening. Tori had to stay after to talk to her teacher, the physics one she loves so much.

"How was the meeting with the teacher?" I ask as Tori swam over to me giving me a quick kiss.

"It went well, I have the best grades in the class so he asked me if I would tutor one of the students that was having some trouble. I agreed. "

"And who is the student you are tutoring?"

"Um Courtney from Sikowitz' class." My head snaps towards her. I can't lie Courtney is a gorgeous girl she isn't more gorgeous than Tori or I but she is still gorgeous. She is also bisexual and extremely popular. It's not that I don't trust Tori but seriously if you saw this girl you wouldn't want your girlfriend or boyfriend hanging out with her either.

"So you are going to be hanging out with Courtney? The girl everyone wants at Hollywood Arts? Even straight girls want her." I ask I can hear the jealousy evident in my voice. I have always been possessive of who I am dating.

"Jade I will be tutoring her not hanging out with her and even if I did hang out with her. There no need to be jealous you're the only girl for me." Tori said smiling taking my hand and standing by the side of the float. I lean over and kiss her.

"I'm not jealous." I say unconvincingly. We swim around for a little bit before we head into my house to shower and do our homework.

"So when you start tutoring that girl?" I ask trying to not let my annoyance show in my voice as we lay down on my bed doing work.

"Well Mr. Ficker wanted me to start tomorrow, but I convinced him next week since we have Andre's Halloween party tomorrow." Tori says looking up at me briefly before going back to her work. I can see she is slightly upset when she says that. Mr. Ficker is her physics teacher.

"Good." I say with a smirk.

We work on homework for about 2 hours taking a small break to eat dinner before we decide to put on a movie and just lie in bed together. I have my arms wrapped around Tori. I have my front pressed to her back with my arms around her waist and my chin on her shoulder head on her head. I love unwinding after homework and a long school day like this. This is what I missed most about being in a relationship after Beck and I broke up.

The next day Tori and I woke up and did our routine of showering and getting ready for school together. I'm glad both our mothers don't try to stop either of us from staying the nights at each other's house. I sleep much better when I sleep with Tori.

As the day dragged on I thought about how I was going to tell Tori about how I got into my dream college, University of Michigan. I love Tori but we have only been together for almost 5 months and this has been my dream school for a few years. I can actually say I am at a loss for what I am going to do.

I walk behind Tori up to Andre's door for his party. I can hear some dance remix of monster mash playing. I can't help but stare at Tori, she looks absolutely hot in her costume, I couldn't even disguise how I felt about it when she walked out of her house to me. I know I looked equally if not more sexy judging by the dumb look I received from Tori when she saw me. I did the vampire costume my own way.

I wore a black sleeveless shirt with a love V cut that made my already big boobs even bigger. The shirt only came down slightly above my belly button showing off the bottom of my toned abs. I wore a black mini skirt that had a red lace trim. My hair fell wavily down my shoulders I put a couple streaks of red in my hair, got two fake fangs to temporarily glued to my canine teeth with a single drip of dried blood down my chin. The teeth were apparently a little sharp since I "accidently" broke the skin on Tori's neck.

Tori just used her old officer outfit from the sleepover at Sikowitz's house. She did alter it slightly. The shirt now showed off her toned stomach, and was tighter pushing up her boobs making them look bigger. She wore a tight black really mini skirt that showed off her beautiful tan legs. She had her hair wavy with the officer cap on; her hair just barely covering her new hickey from my vampire teeth. Tori also wore almost knee high black leather boots. She looked hot and I couldn't deny it. It's too bad we didn't have time to have some fun before coming to Andre's party because I really wanted to have my way with her.

"Maybe we can find a spare room here and have a little fun officer, I think you may need to give me a cavity search. " I whispered seductively into Tori's ear while I slowly ran my hand into her police shirt and under her bra, playing with her nipple.

"Shit Jade." Tori said through her teeth. I didn't expect Tori to reach her hand around and slip under my skirt touching my thong covered center. Fuck. Tori runs her finger up and down my slit before pulling her hand back as we hear the door start opening. I quickly pull my hand out in time for Andre to open the door and his jaw to drop at our outfits. I can't help but smirk.

We walk into the party and start saying hello to everyone. We walk to where Beck is and say hi. I start talking to him about something that happened in class today. I here someone walk towards us.

"Hi guys, hi Tori." I hear Courtney say as she walks up to Tori and I. It bothers me more than it should that she calls Tori out on her own.

"Hey Courtney Tori says to her. I roll my eyes. I don't like Courtney and I definitely don't trust her I should trust Vega though.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me out with physics, I'm usually such a good student, I have no idea why I am having so much trouble with this." I roll my eyes again. I notice how Courtney touches Vega's arm while talking to her. This really bothers me. I try to focus on talking to Beck but I can't help but find myself looking at Courtney and Tori talking and how Courtney keeps touching Vega and laughing. She is looking at her like she wants to eat her too.

"Come on Vega, let's get food and a drink." I spit out at her grabbing her and pulling her to the table with me. I hear Vega quietly say sorry to her as I pull her away.

"Jade what's wrong?" Vega looks at me looking slightly upset.

"So she is who you are going to be tutoring after school? Tutoring her alone?" I say poorly hiding that I am upset.

"Yes, why?" Vega looks at me confused, and slightly annoyed.

"Oh no reason aside from her blatantly flirting with you right in front of me! And if she flirts with you in front of me what will she do when I am not there?" I say icily trying my best to keep my voice down to not cause a scene. "She wants to be alone with you Vega to have her way with you!"

"She was not flirting with me Jade! She was being nice and actually showing appreciation for me being nice and doing something nice." Vega says getting more annoyed looking.

"What's that suppose to mean? I appreciate you Vega! " I say getting angrier by the second.

"What? Jade that's not what I am saying. She is just being nice, and even if she was flirting I don't care."

"Well I do! I don't want that blonde bimbo trying shit with you, I don't trust her Vega." I say through gritted teeth; it's the only thing I can do to not snap. "Your gorgeous Tori, girls and guys fawn over you all the time at school! Courtney was eyeing you like you were water and she has been dehydrated for days. I don't trust her to be alone with you." Tori had a small smile start to form at the compliment that quickly disappeared and a sad hurt look took its place.

"I don't care how she looked at me Jade or if she was flirting which I don't think she was. Want to know why? It's because I don't care Jade I am with you and our relationship means everything to me. I love you Jade and it hurts me you don't trust me enough to tutor her. I'll tell Mr. Fickers I can't tutor her don't worry." Tori says as she is about to walk away I grab her arm stopping her. She looks back at me and looks really hurt.

"Tori I am sorry. I trust you, I don't trust Courtney but you are right you are with me and I know you wouldn't do anything with her. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I love you Tori and I am sorry if I don't make you feel appreciated and that I am still pretty ganky I am trying to not be but sometimes it just happen."

"Jade I love you for you. I love you even when you still call me Vega a lot and that you are still a gank. I never thought that we would start dating and you would turn into a different person, I didn't want that, I love you for you." I smile an actual smile because I love Tori.

"I love you too Tori. How about a dance?" I ask looking to where everyone is dancing.

"Sure." We walk to the dance floor. Tori and I spend some time dancing on the dance floor. After a little bit we decided to take a little break and go out in the backyard to get some fresh air.

"It's such a gorgeous night out." Tori said as we walked out hand in hand. I decided I was going to tell her something I had been avoiding all week.

"So I wanted to tell you something, I haven't told anyone yet but you're my girlfriend and I wanted to tell you first. " I breathed out before continuing. " I heard back from University of Michigan today, I got in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I'm sorry this chapter also took so long to get out. I will try to get chapters out much faster. I was having trouble getting to the point in the story I wanted to get to, I had some writer's block. Well randr and I hope you enjoy.**

Tori's POv

I stand in Andre's back yard shocked for a second at Jade's news. She got into her dream school. University of Michigan. I am so happy for her but at the same time when she goes away what does that mean for us.

"Oh my god Jade that is amazing!" I say giving her the biggest smile pulling her into a huge hug. I honestly don't want her to go but it's almost a year away before she would leave and I can't hold her back from what she really wants.

"Thanks Tori. I can't believe I got in." Jade says squeezing me.

"Of course you got in Jade, you are an amazing actress, song writer, singer and playwright." I say still holding her in a hug. It makes me sad that she didn't think she would get in.

"Thank you." Jade said pulling back to look me in the eye and kisses me quickly. " You know Tori you are pretty amazing yourself. " I smile at the compliment this is one of those rare moments with Jade I live for.

"Come on let's just sit on the bench. " I say pulling Jade with me to the bench. I sat down and pull her down next to me. I feel her wrap her arms around me.

"You look really really sexy in this costume, have I told you that?" Jade seductively whispers in my ear before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Jade." I moan out. "We can't do this out in Andre's back yard. "

"Why not? He doesn't have to know."

"No Jade." I turn and kiss her getting her away from my ear. "We can celebrate you getting into your dream school when we get home." I whisper seductively into her ear before grabbing her hand pulling her back into the party.

We entered the house again and grabbed some more drinks. We danced for a while and talked with the gang. Jade watched Courtney closes but she didn't really come over and talk to us much through the night. I did see her chatting with Beck grabbing his arm like she was doing with me earlier. I wonder if she is just a really touchy feely person or if she was s giant flirt. It looked like she was flirting with Beck. Hmmmm. I stopped paying attention to Courtney and focused on having a good time with Jade.

I was waiting by my locker for Jade. Today was the first day I was going to start tutoring Courtney. Unfortunately neither Jade or I thought about the carpooling today, I was meeting Courtney at the coffee shop and I rode to school with Jade.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Jade says kissing me on my cheek while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, um I'm suppose to meet Courtney at the coffee shop for our tutoring session, I didn't think to take my car to school with me today."

"It's okay I'll give you a ride there and I can pick you up when you are done." I smile at Jade because even though she can be a royal gank she is a caring person.

"Thanks Jade that would be great I'll buy you a coffee." I smile kissing her before walking out to her car.

"Oh Vega you know the way to my heart." Jade says when we get in her car I just shake my head with a smile.

I kiss Jade goodbye and walk into the coffee shop saying I will text her when we are done. I spot Courtney already sitting at a table with her laptop open and her physics book sitting beside it.

"Hi Courtney." I greet when I walk over to the table.

"Oh hey Tori." Courtney says smiling at me. "I'm sorry I would have gotten you a coffee but I have no idea what you like!"

"It's okay, I'm going to go grab something really quick and we can get started.

After getting a vanilla latte I sit with Courtney and we jump right into physics. Courtney really wants to improve her physics skills. We go through a few equations we did in class and I'll help her to learn some of the formulas for an up coming lab we have.

"This class is really hard, it makes me feel so stupid sometimes. I really am usually a lot better with classes." Courtney says during a little break we decided to take.

"It's a really hard class I agree but you aren't stupid. I am just a science geek." I say trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Tori for helping me." Courtney says grabbing my arm like she did at the party again. I give her a smile despite that I feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Your welcome Courtney." I awkwardly clear my throat and go back to talking about physics. We take a little break to start talking about school and she is telling me about herself. I notice that she touches my arm a lot through out the conversation. She kept hold on my arm laughing at one of my lame stories no one usually laughs at.

"You know I'm dating Jade?" I blurt out and regret it the second it's out of my mouth. Courtney gives me a confused look and moves her hand from my arm.

"Yeah I know, why are you bringing that up?"

"I, uh I just wanted to make you knew I love her." Courtney continues to give me a confused look and then her eyes go wide when she realizes why I am saying all this.

"Oh my god! No I know you are with Jade! I would never try anything with you, I mean you are a beautiful girl but I like someone else." Courtney says averting her eyes looking uncomfortable and embarrassed. I feel my own face heat up with embarrassment.

"Oh god! I am so sorry!" Suddenly Courtney turns to me and starts laughing and I can't help but join in with her.

"I am sorry too Tori, I am a very touchy person and I guess flirty too. I really didn't mean to make you feel like I was hitting on you. I would never try anything with someone else's boyfriend or girlfriend. I couldn't do that to a person." I feel my face heat up again.

"I'm sorry Courtney I feel like such an idiot. Oh god I am so embarrassed."

"No don't be I was be all touchy and kind of flirty, but I do have my eyes set on a guy." Courtney smiles I feel slightly relieved but still mortified.

"I'm still sorry. So is this guy from our school?" I ask

"Yes, you actually know him, it's Beck Olier." Courtney says smiling.

"Oh yah he is a great guy . I could put in a good word for you to make up for being such an idiot."

"Thanks that would be great! He is single though right?" Courtney asks with a serious face.

"Yes he is." I say smiling going back to studying physics.

"Maybe we can all hang out sometime and get dinner. It can be Jade and I and you and Beck." I suggest after a little bit of studying physics.

"Yeah that would be great it will be a lot easier to hang out in a group setting at first. So how long have you and Jade been together?" Courtney asks curiously.

"Almost 5 months now. I actually moved in next door to her and became best friends with her brother. Jade and I became a couple shortly after I moved in."

"Well I am happy for you guys, you two make a really cute couple." Courtney says with sincerity.

We do physics for about a half hour more then call it quits. Your brain can only take so much physics in at a time and I think we both got really far with it today. I text Jade saying we are done, pack up my stuff and go and order a coffee, black with two sugars just how she likes it.

"So we are going to meet here on Wednesday again?" Courtney asks me as I grab Jade's coffee and walk back to the table to retrieve my things.

"Yes we can meet here after school, it's a nice place for physics tutoring."

"Okay that sounds good, I'll see you at school tomorrow, thanks again Tori." Courtney says as we walk out the door pulling me into a quick hug and then walking to her car. I smile and wave bye before finding Jade sitting waiting in her car with a slightly annoyed look. I know I am gunna hear it for the hug.

"Hey babe, here's your coffee." I say when I get into her care handing her the coffee and kissing her on the cheek.

"How was tutoring with the bimbo?" Jade says trying to sound bored.

"It went well. You know you don't have to worry about her trying to steal me away Jade; she likes Beck. I told her we could double sometime. I also made a complete ass out of myself." I say smiling at Jade.

"Oh the things you drag me into Vega." Jade says with a smile while taking my hand. She leaves the coffee place and heads to our houses. "How did you make an ass out of yourself?"

I told Jade what happened at the coffee shop the rest of the way to her house. I finished right when we got in the house and she burst out laughing when we finally made it to her room.

"Tori." Jade finally says after she calms down from laughing.

"I was so mortified after she said she liked someone else, she probably thinks that I think she is some whore that breaks up relationships!" I say dramatically as I lay on Jade's bed. Jade laughs again and comes and lies down next to me wrapping her arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

"Well she definitely is flirty, that's for sure, and you are mine so she needs to not flirt with you. I love you Tori and I am really sorry I gave you such a hard time about tutoring her; I do trust you completely." Jade says being sitting up and kissing me.

"I love you too." I say before kissing Jade again.

The next couple of weeks I tutor Courtney at the coffee shop. Things go a lot less awkward from the first time. Courtney isn't flirty or really touchy feely with me anymore aside from giving me a hug sometimes when we leave. Jade, Beck Courtney and I all even hung out together twice. Courtney and Beck aren't dating each other yet but I can tell he definitely likes her.

On the Monday the week of thanksgiving Courtney and I end up staying at school to tutor a little because we have a physics lab we had to finish after school. We didn't tutor as long as that day and after leaving I went to the coffee shop to meet Jade. We were going to grab coffee and go to the movies for a date. I left my car at school, it was out of the way to drive home and then head back to the mall so Jade was just going to pick me up here. I walked to the coffee shop because it wasn't too far from the school.

I walked into the coffee shop not seeing Jade yet so I decide I would just get us both coffee before she got here. I was looking down at my phone making my way to the counter when I ran right into someone. I looked up about to apologize and froze in place when I saw whom I had run into.

"Hi Tori." She breathed out and I just stared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! RandR!**

I stood in the coffee shop face to face with Nicki.

"Hi Tori." Nicki said quietly looking very nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I say angrily. I can't believe I am standing face to face with her.

"I'm getting coffee hoping to see you so we could talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." I say getting a little angrier. Nicki better leave before Jade gets here.

"Please here me out Tori." Nicki pleaded desperately grabbing my arm to keep me from walking away from her. As luck would have it Jade walked in at the moment Nicki grabbed my arm and I turned back to her.

"What the fuck is going on" Jade spit out angrily at Nicki and I. It wasn't exactly a yell, which I was surprised but I guess she really likes this coffee shop and doesn't want to end up ban.

"I came here to get our coffees and Nicki was here waiting for me Jade, I swear I would never come and meet her here and not tell you ahead of time. I didn't even want to see her!" I quickly spit out desperately.

I look at Jade hoping she believes me. I can see the anger fuming in her eyes, and it hurts because I can see she doesn't fully believe me. I feel my eyes burn but hold my tears at bay.

"Fuck you Vega." Jade spit out angrily before walking back through the door, getting in her car and speeding away. Great.

"Thanks Nicki! Thanks so fucking much!" I say angrily before storming out after Jade hoping she is at home so I can talk to her.

I speed home hoping to god that Jade will be there so I can talk to her. Fucking Nicki always causing problems. She is the whole reason Jade acted like she did at that one summer party, and then she kissed me and ruined our friendship. I'm also really angry for Jade freaking out over nothing. She should trust me we have been together for 5 months now. I walk back to the school to grab my car and head home without my coffee; so much for date night. Nicki had the good sense to not follow me, I don't remember the last time I was this mad. I was mad at the party but I was so scared I wasn't this mad.

I get home and slam my car door shut upon seeing that Jade's car is not in the driveway. I try Jade's cell as I walk in the front door. It rings a few times before voicemail picks up. 'Jade please call me back you have nothing to be mad at me for. Nicki was there at the coffee shop when I walked in and she tried to talk to me but I kept telling her no. I love you Jade, please just call me back.' I left on her voicemail even though I was pissed and she was overacting I didn't want to start anything more by saying that on the message.

I lay in bed watching tv for about an hour waiting to see if I heard Jade's car come home. I didn't hear anything so far and had received no calls or texts so I headed downstairs to start something for dinner. I was about 15 minutes into making dinner when my mom came home from work. She changed and came back down to help me with the rest of dinner. We ate at the table then watched some tv for a little before I went upstairs to finish some homework. I still had no texts or calls from Jade and I was getting more sad than angry as the evening went on and still I heard nothing.

I decided around 10 to get ready for bed. I called Jade once more this time it went straight to voicemail. In the back of my mind I was slightly worried if something happened to Jade though I know Scotty would have called me. I woke up the next day after an awful nights rest. I got ready for school and headed in early not surprised to see Jades car wasn't at the house. I hope she just stayed at someone's house last night; I can't help be a little more worried though.

I drive to school alone again blaring music to fill the silence I'm not used to. I pull into school there is a surprising amount of cars here already even though it is still a little early. Anger boils inside me when I see Jade's car sitting in a spot not far from mine. Well at least I know she is okay now I can focus just being mad at her for ignoring me all night long after I did nothing wrong. I walk into school and go straight to my locker to get my stuff for classes. I turn around and see Cat talking to Jade by Jade's locker. I feel even angrier that Jade is acting like her usual self.

"Hi Cat." I say ignoring Jade as I walk over to them and walk away not evening looking at Jade. I know it will piss her off being ignored but she ignored me and it hurt.

"Vega!" Jade yells out angrily to me. I can hear her boots chasing me down the hall and I just keep walking. She catches up to me and grabs my arm spinning me around. I glare at her.

"What Jade? I thought you didn't want to talk? That's what I got from the ignoring my calls yesterday. I'm glad you aren't hurt or anything either since you never even came home last night. Not that you would care if I was worried or not." I spit out angrily before walking away from her. I notice a sad look cross her face but I'm so angry and sad at the same time that I just keep walking. I didn't deserve to be ignored because Nicki stalked me to the coffee shop, I can't even tell Jade that since she didn't want to talk to me.

The day goes by really slow; both Jade and I acting childishly and ignoring each other. Jade left before lunch and never came back to school. It made me upset she left without trying to talk to me again but I guess that is partially my fault for walking away this morning instead of letting her talk.

After school I tutor Courtney since the next day was the day before thanksgiving and she has thing she needs to do as do I. I tutor for a shorter amount of time than I normally do because I just can't focus today I feel bad but Courtney is happy to cut it short tonight and have a mini break from physics this week.. After the session ends I head home again to find Jade's car not there. I walk into the house sadly and wonder if she is going to just break up with me. I go straight to my room, and turn on a movie. I don't feel like eating and my mom seems to still be at work so I lay there just absent-mindedly watching a movie until I fall asleep.

When I wake up it's dark out. I turn over in bed to check my phone and realize there is someone in bed with me.

"Jade?" I whisper, though I am still mad at her I am relieved she is here with me now. "Jade." I say a little louder shaking her slightly. Jade opens her eyes and looks at me, she has that same sad look from school earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you, you didn't answer your phone so I figured you were still mad so I came in through your window and found you asleep. I must have fallen asleep lying with you." I was suddenly scarred about my actions at school. "Tori, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you and then ignored you. I felt like an idiot as soon as I drove away but my pride wouldn't let me go turn around or call you back. I went to my dads so I could avoid you, only because I couldn't handle seeing you angry and upset with me. I admit I ignored your first call because I felt like such a jackass and I didn't know what to say to you. The second call my phone died because I didn't have a charger at my dads. I ended up falling asleep there last night I really wanted to come home and talk with you." I take Jade's hand in mine and squeeze it giving her a half smile. I know I can't stay mad at her when she called herself an idiot. This is Jade.

"I was going to apologize at school today but you were so upset and angry. I was so mad at myself for making you so upset that I just left like a baby. I'm so sorry that I'm so possessive and get so jealous I just hate Nicki and when I saw her I just thought back to the night she kissed you. I trust you Tori and I should have known that you would never go and meet her behind my back. " Jade sighed and looked like she was going to cry. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly so glad she was here with me.

"Jade, I love you, remember that. I love you and only you. Nicki was at the coffee shop when I walked in and kept trying to talk to me. I think we were there for a minute before you walked in. In that minute was her trying to tell me she was sorry and I just kept telling her to leave because I didn't want to be friends. I don't want her in my life Jade she tried to ruin my relationship with you and that was just a friendship ender for me." I pull back to give Jade a kiss and she has a smile on her face again.

"Yeah I just don't trust her. I don't want her kissing you again you're my girlfriend. I'm sorry overreacted Tori."

"I don't want to hang out with her Jade and I don't want any other person than you remember that."

"Well I mean look at me, you have me why would you want anyone else." Jade says with a smirk.

"There's the Jade I know." I say smiling kissing her again.

"I love you Tori." Jade whispers in my ear pulling me closer into her body. I let out a sigh of relief that Jade didn't break up with me.

"So are you ready to get your bake on tomorrow?" I say randomly as I run my hands through Jade's hair as we lie together. I felt Jade pull back to look at me.

"What? Baking? What are we baking?" Jade says confused.

"Pies, for thanksgiving. Jade we talked about this Sunday, remember your mom, Scotty, Trina, my mom you and I are going to have Thanksgiving dinner here, so we are going to bake pies tomorrow." Jade looked at me confused still then shrugged and pulled me into her.

"I don't remember that but I don't really have a choice now do I?" I shake my head and smile holding Jade close to me.

"Wait, are Scotty and Trina going to be here tomorrow to help bake?" Jade pulls back to look at me when she asks. Now I have the confused look.

"Yeah why? " I ask.

"Uh Vega, every time we try to bake it ends up as a big mess." Jade says with smirk. She had a point.

"Well maybe you should be more careful when you bake Jade." I say jokingly. This caused Jade to fake glare at me and start tickling me. I giggle and laugh til tears form in my eyes.

"Jade please stop, pleeeeeaaase!" I cry out inbetween laughs.

"Say your sorry and that I don't make the messes!"

"Fine I'm sorry Jade," I pause long enough for her to stop "I'm sorry you make such a mess when you bake!" I say laughing then I sprang from the bed and ran into my bathroom locking the door.

"Vega get out here!" Jade says trying to sound angry and I can here the smile in her voice. I laugh from the bathroom and I eventually let myself out of the bathroom and find Jade asleep on my bed. I smile to myself and lie down with her pulling her into my arms. I see her open her eyes and smile wrapping her arms around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me. **

**Here's the next chapter I skipped a few weeks and over Thanksgiving. This is just kind of a filler and fun chapter before more drama starts. I hope everyone enjoys. RandR.**

Tori's POV

"Scotty, you need to help me!" I yell like a mad woman running over to Scotty outside his house. Today was one night after school I didn't have to tutor Courtney and that Jade was busy with a school thing so I had to get another Christmas present for her.

"Okay Tori, calm down, what do you need help with? You didn't kill Trina because I really like her and I won't help you bury the body." Scotty says laughing.

"I wouldn't do that to you Scotty no matter how angry Trina makes me or how much of my expensive shampoo, conditioner and make up she uses." I say annoyed. Trina has been staying at the house the past week to spend some more time with my mom since she hasn't been too much since she started college. I found her in my shower two different times using my expensive shampoo and conditioner that I had saved money to buy and told her not to use because I didn't really want her using my shower anyways, she can the other one. If that didn't piss me off the fact that she used my make up claiming she forgot her own and proceeded to drop it off my counter and all over the floor, half of the containers of make up broke open and fell out onto the floor.

"I need to find Jade another Christmas present besides the little scissor earrings I found her. We have been together almost 6 months and I don't want to just give her earrings. Help please!"

"Sure Tori I'm free today Trina has some lab thing she has to do. What about you?"

"Tonight would be perfect Jade has some school project she is working on in her script class she stayed after school and won't be done until late. Thank you Scotty. I'm going to go grab my purse and we can go, I'll even drive." I say before running back into my house.

Scotty was out waiting by my car when I came out and we headed to the mall belting out some obnoxious song on the radio laughing together. It had been a while since I hung out with Scotty we usually hang out Trina him Jade and I and that isn't as often as summer because of them going to college and both working a part time job at the school.

We walk into the mall that isn't far from the house and head straight to the Goth store we walk around the store for about an hour and I am not satisfied with anything I have found yet. We head to a movie store briefly to look in their to see if there is any good horror movies that she may want that she doesn't own.

"God Scotty I am never going to find her another good gift and then she is going to hate me!" I say after 2 hours at the mall and not knowing what to get her yet.

"Okay here is the plan, let's go to some other stores I want to look for something else for Trina for Christmas; it will help your mind not think so hard and maybe something will come to us!" Scotty says pulling me to the store before I can even agree. I am searching around the store with Scotty when I think I spot Trina. I do a double take and am shocked to see Jade with her. They are at the jewelry counter right by us looking.

"Psht Scotty, hey." I whisper to get Scotty's attention without being loud enough to alert Jade or Trina.

"What?" Scotty whispers back walking over to me. I point out Jade and Trina to him. Scotty looks over with a smirk. "What are they doing here?" Scotty whispers smiling now.

"I don't know but I never thought I would see the day Jade and Trina were going to the mall together." I say trying not to laugh. I can almost guarantee they are doing the same thing Scotty and I are doing.

"Oh I know, they get along and everything but I never thought that they would ever go anywhere just to two of them especially the mall." Scotty says before covering his mouth laughing at the situation. They start walking over to the case we are at so we slowly walk around to avoid them seeing us.

"I wonder how long we can follow them around before they notice us. " Scotty whispers to me. I can't help but giggle a little. I can't hear what Trina and Jade are saying because I don't want to get too close and them to see us.

"Let's find out. " Scotty says as we follow behind Jade and Trina as they make there way from the jewelry section to the make up section. Jade and Trina both make a purchase at the counter before moving to where the perfume section is. Scotty makes a purchase while Jade and Trina make there way out of the store. We catch up with them after Scotty's purchase. He got some perfume for Jade.

We followed Jade and Trina in and out of stores for almost an hour. We only almost got caught twice once when Jade turned because Scotty said my name a little too loud. We managed to get into a clothing rack like two children when Jade walked over. Trina told her she was insane and obviously spends way too much time with Tori if she thinks she hears her name without her being there. Scotty and I burst out laughing as soon as they walked away.

The second time we almost got caught was we were standing off the side looking at sunglasses. Scotty and I decided to start trying on the worst ones we could find. I went to put a pair back on the rack and it fell knocking a few pairs off Scotty bent down to help pick them up and used the rack to hold himself up so he didn't fall leaning over. The rack was I guess not very happy because Scotty putting some of his weight onto knocked the whole rack over. I fell down laughing and moved away form the rack and saw Trina making her way over to Scotty, luckily he had his back to her so she didn't know who he was. The sales associate came over to pick up the rack before Trina made it all the way. I was in tears as well as Jade laughing. Scotty is so accident-prone. No wonder why we get along.

We managed to leave that store before Trina and Jade saw us, though we were more told to leave. We got out into the mall and started laughing and had to sit on the bench to catch our breath.

"Oh my god I can not believe that just happened." I said through the laughter.

"I know! I couldn't even laugh because the sales associate was super pissed although I saw her coworker laughing. "

"We were so close to being caught Trina started walking over towards you to see if you right before the worker came over." I finally calmed down my laughter enough to get a full breath but as soon as I looked at Scotty I started laughing again. We sat there for a good 15 minutes laughing.

After we calmed down a bit Scotty started starring off across the street form the mall.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Scotty.

"I know the perfect gift for you to get Jade." Scotty says still starring outside.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on let go get some food." I didn't question plus I saw Trina at the check out and we were still close to the store.

Scotty and I waited in line at some pizza place at the mall for a few minutes before getting our order. I was too busy still laughing a little at the mishap with the sunglass and not paying attention to where I was walking and ran straight into someone knocking my soda forward into them.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I am so." I stopped mid sentence to see who I had run into.

"What the fuck Tori!" Trina yelled. I see Jade, who was standing behind diagonally from Trina, whip her head towards Trina and while her eyes go wide. I hear Scotty trying not to laugh beside me. Busted.

"Trina what are you doing here? I thought you had a lab to do today?" Scotty says trying to sound like he is angry but his smile gives him away.

"Uh I finished early and decided to come to the mall." Trina says.

"Oh yeah? Did Jade happen to finish early too?" Scotty says looking over at her.

"Hey I did actually finish early." Jade says walking up glaring at Scotty I look at her and can't help but smile and she turns to me and looks at me for a few seconds before she has a shocked then mad face. "Wait a second. How long have you been here?"

"Uh I don't know only like an hour." I say lying averting my eyes and Jade looks over at Scotty again.

"Have you been following us? Oh my god you both have I recognize your sweatshirt and your sweater." Jade says looking at Scotty and then at me.

"Yes! You were the one that knocked over the glasses at the store!" I can't help but laugh when Trina yells that out and I see Jade start laughing too.

"You called out to Tori too didn't you. I knew I wasn't crazy." Jade says looking at Scotty then turning back to me.

"No I think you were hearing things, you just hangout with me too much." Jade gives me a mock glare and playfully punches me in the shoulder.

"Ow." I say looking at Jade pouting, she rolls her eyes and wraps her arm around my waist pulling her towards me and kissing me on the shoulder then on my cheek.

"Come on Vega, I'll buy you another soda. Jade turns me around and goes back to the pizza place getting herself two slices and a soda for each of us. I smile as we sit with Trina and Scotty.

"So you two followed us around?" Trina says when I sit down.

"Yes." I say looking down out of the corner of my eye I see Jade smirk taking a bite of her pizza.

"I'm rubbing off on you Vega, maybe it is you who have been hanging out with me too much." Jade says taking my hand and giving me a proud smirk.

"So Trina, you and Jade both happened to get out of what you had to do early tonight?" Scotty says looking at her with a knowing look.

"Ugh fine. Jade really did get done early, I lied about my lab because I needed to go shopping for your Christmas present and you wouldn't tell me what you wanted because you didn't want me to get you anything." Trina says before pouting and looking down at the table like a child.

"Your sweet baby. You really don't need to get me anything for Christmas but I can't stop you can I?" Scotty says taking Trina's hands and giving her a kiss. It was a aw worthy moment I have never seen Trina so happy with someone, wait until she sees what Scotty is getting her for Christmas. I turn to look at Jade.

"So you just helped Trina out of the goodness of your heart? Why didn't you text me to let me know you were done early? I could have helped you guys." I say to Jade knowing why but kind of wanting her to admit it.

"Trina wanted you to keep Scotty busy." Jade says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, so what did you get while you were shopping, can I see?"

"Hell no Vega, you can see Christmas day." Jade says pulling her bags to the other side of her where I can't reach them. I smile at her and she returns it.

"Fine. " I say squeezing Jade's hand. We all chat and finish eating. After we get up Scotty whispers in my ear about how we still have to go to the other store for Jade's presents.

"Well we will meet you guys back at the house, we have to make another stop." I say taking Jade's hand and pulling her towards me to say goodbye.

"We can just come with. Scotty can go with Trina and I'll go with you." Jade says smiling.

"Uh no you can't come." Jade gives a hurt look. I can't tell if she is just acting right now or if she is really hurt.

"Why not don't you want to spend time with me?" Jade says with hurt but I am starting to think its fake.

"No it's not that, it's just I drove, and I am assuming you drove since you would never let Trina drive you." I say trying to get out of her coming with Scotty and I.

"That's okay I trust Scotty to take my car." Jade smirks and now I know she was acting.

"No you can't come, ugh, you just can't see what I am getting. You have to wait until Christmas." I finally say out of frustration. Jade shakes her head with a smirk.

"I said no gift Vega." Jade pulls me to her walking towards the trash can.

"It didn't stop you." I point out. Jade smirks.

"Fine, I'll meet you back at home but hurry, I get bored when I am home alone."

"You will just be bored?" I say with fake hurt.

"Ugh and I want to spend some time with you Vega I didn't really get to today." I smile and give her a hug and kiss before following Scotty to where we parked.

"So where are we headed." Scotty pointed across the street to a store.

"There." I give Scotty a knowing smile and agree that it will be the perfect


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I skipped ahead to Christmas Eve in this chapter, it's also really fluffy.**

**Jade's POV**

I am just putting the finishing touches on the decorations I put in Tori's room. I luckily convinced her to stay at my house tonight even though tomorrow is Christmas Eve but that's when we are doing presents and when she can see her room. I smile because I know how much she is going to love it. Tori is making me into a sap and I honestly don't care.

I walk back to my house after Tori's mom sees the room and gushes how beautiful it looks and hugs me. I had to tell her so she would know why we wouldn't be over until tomorrow. We were going to have a party at my mom's tomorrow night and then I was going to show her her room and then stay the night with her. I get back to the house and say hi to my mom who is in the kitchen cooking. Scotty is over at Tori and Trina's dad's house but he will be over for the party tomorrow. I send him a quick pic of the room and make my way up to my room waiting for Tori to get here.

I watch The Scissoring for the probably 500th time ever waiting; in the middle of it I get a text from Tori saying she is on her way and that she got me some coffee. Did I mention I love this girl? I smile returning to the movie until she gets here and then we will watch probably some sappy romance movie and I will gag and make complaints the whole time just because that is how I am.

I hear Tori open the door and say hi to my mom. I wait another 15 minutes before she finally makes her way to my room. I shake my head she sure likes to chat but I have to admit I am glad she gets along with my mom so well.

"Hey babe." I greet Tori as she walks in with my coffee.

"Hey gorgeous." Tori walks over and gives me a kiss. I take the coffee and take a sip before putting the coffee on my nightstand next to my bed. I then pull Tori to me wrapping my arms around her on top of me. I slowly kiss her before she slips her tongue in my mouth. I moan into the kiss running my hand up the front of her shirt and start massaging her boob.

"Mmmmm babe, your mom is right downstairs we can't." Tori says breathlessly breaking the kiss before kissing me again.

"So we can be quiet." I roll us so Tori is on her back and my tongue is instantly back in her mouth and I'm starting to get really turned on. Tori moans into the kiss as I continue to massage her boob while I start grinding my hips into hers.

"God Jade, we really need to stop." Tori says not trying to push me off as her own hand is massaging my boob under my bra. I massage her tongue with mine a little more before breaking the kiss and rolling off her. I smirk at the disheveled mess Tori is. Just as I am about to get off the bed I hear my mom knock on the door saying she has to run to the store to get some last minute stuff for tomorrow. I smirk and say bye as soon as I hear the door shut and her car drive away my shirt and pants are off and I'm on top of Vega.

The next morning Tori and I wake up and lay in each other's arms lazily for almost an hour before we shower and start preparing for the party. We have desserts to make and other foods. After the shower we have coffee and make some breakfast and then go right to making the food. Scotty and Trina come to join us cooking and then my mom is home early from work to help as well.

While food is cooking we make sure we have everything and check all around the house to make sure everything is clean and that the decorations are hanging up and fine.

A few hours after everything is set people start coming over to the house. We start playing Christmas music, which I despise but learned to put up with. I greet people as they come in. After a little bit I join my friends.

"This place looks great guys." Andre says giving us his appraisal on the house and food.

"Thanks." I say wrapping my arm around Tori's waist and pull her towards me. I see Tori smile and kiss me on the cheek and it causes me to smile. We stand there chatting with the gang.

"I'll be right back." I whisper in Tori's ear giving her a quick kiss before walking over to my dad who walked in the door a few minutes prior.

"Hey dad." I greet him and he turns giving me a smile then a hug.

"Merry Christmas Jade." He says pulling out of the hug and giving me a kiss then handing me a present. We walk into the kitchen where it's mostly quiet everyone is in the living room or dining room. "Jade I know I haven't been the best father to you the past few years and I am truly sorry for that but I anted to make it up to you. I know you got accepted into University of Michigan and I want to say congratulations and that no matter what you choose in life I will support it like I should because you are my daughter and I love you. " I felt tears burn my eyes I quickly tried to blink away. That was no good because when I opened the present he got me they started flowing free form my eyes. It was the best script-writing program they had on the market. I wasn't crying over material value I was crying because he really did support me and this was his way of truly showing it.

"T-thank you s-so much dad, this means a lot." I say hugging him tight. It has been a very long time since I enjoyed Christmas; it just never felt enjoyable because I never felt my dad wanted anything to do with me. This was by far the best Christmas I have had in a long while. I clean my make up that surely ran down my face when I cried and went and found Tori. I told my dad I would be back later because I had to go show Tori her present.

I walk out of the kitchen to find Tori talking to the gang but Scotty had seemed to have disappeared. I walk up to Tori still holding my present. I wrap my arm around her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Where did Scotty go?" I ask when Tori turns to me.

"He just had to grab something in his room." Tori says smiling wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Come on I want to show you something. " I say pulling her. I see Scotty walk up the stairs through the kitchen and Trina follows Tori and I.

"First I want to give you your present." Tori says stopping as I was about to head to the front door. She takes my hand and pulls me up towards my room. I am curious to when she hid my present up in my room. Sneaky girl. I walk in to see a medium size box in there. I walk towards the box and am about to open it but she stops me.

"Open this one first. " Handing me a small box. I open it to reveal scissor earrings. The handles on the mini scissors are green while the blades are red. I smile when I look at them and pull her into a tight hug.

"Thank you babe." I whisper. She pulls back form the hug and looks at me smiling.

"Now open your other present. " I smile and turn to the other present shaking my head at how much she didn't follow my rules. I take off the wrapping paper and reveal a plain white box, when I open the box I find a little black bunny in there. It is so cute. I feel more tears fill my eyes. I lean into the box to pet it. It has soft fluffy black fur.

"It's a boy and you don't need to worry about a cage." I stand up and pull Tori into a bone-crushing hug. I feel some tears stream down my face. I have always wanted a bunny but my dad refused to let me have one and my mom would never buy me one.

"Thank you so much Tori, I love him and I love you so much." I say pulling back giving her a loving passionate kiss. This really is the best Christmas ever. Not because of the presents but because of how loved I truly feel.

"Come on babe, I want to show you your present now." I say pulling back from her wiping underneath my eyes. I am never this emotional but being in love will do that to you. I can see Tori wipe her eyes slightly too. I smile taking her hand and walking downstairs. I tell everyone that we will be back in a little bit. We make our way over to Tori's and let ourselves in. no one is here obviously since her mom is at my house and her dad well he is working I guess.

I take a breath and take Tori's hand leading her to the bedroom. I know she is going to like it but I can't help but be nervous. I turn to her when we get to the door.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods. "Close your eyes please?" I ask nicely I want to make sure everything is all turned on before she sees. I lead her into the room and hope she isn't peeking and switch the light switch on. "Go ahead and open your eyes." I whisper stepping behind her.

**Tori's POV**

I stand in awe and shock for a few moments after opening my eyes. I didn't know what to expect when she brought me over here but what I am seeing was not what I was expecting. There is a string of white lights that runs around the perimeter of my room, there are I would guess at least 20 paper snowflakes hanging form a string from my ceiling scattered throughout my room. In the empty corner of my room is a purple lit up tree that stands about 3 and a half feet talk, with a few silver ball ornaments on it. The entire floor is covered with what looks like fake snow, a few spots look that had more of the fake sow stuff to make it look more like snow. On my bed there was a little stuffed snowman with a small wrapped box in front of it, there was also snowflake confetti scattered across.

"Oh my god." Is all I can squeak out. I feel tears burn my eyes.

"I know you have always wanted a white Christmas since you can remember, and I know how unlikely with the weather here for that to happen. I thought I could give you the closest thing to a white Christmas here." Jade says. I can tell she is nervous for my reaction. Jade walks over to the bed and grabs the present bringing it back to me. She smiles handing it to me. "Open it."

I open the box to reveal a white chain charm bracelet. On the bracelet already is two charms a microphone and a heart with love written in it. I feel tears fall from my eyes and pull Jade into a tight hug.

"Jade I love you so much, this is the best Christmas ever, I can't believe you did all this for me." I pull back to look at Jade and lean in to give her a kiss.

"I love you too Tori. " Jade smiles and kiss me again. "And just so you're not worried I cleared this with your mom and promised to help clean up." Jade smirked and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss her again. I stay with my arms around Jade for what felt like hours, it was just magical being here with Jade. This was the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten.

**I am sorry if Jade seems ooc but it's Christmas and in love. Hope you enjoyed. RandR.**


End file.
